Seeing Heaven
by NatallieRose
Summary: All human. Edward is blind and eventually moves in with Charlie because his parents are dead. Along the way of a blind life, he meets Charlie's daughter, Bella. My first fanfic and I suck at summaries, so give it a chance. Better than it sounds! R&R pleas
1. The History

**Sorry if its horrible! Its my first fanfic! Please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own the god:Edward. Nor do I own Twilight :( **

I'm Edward Masen and I've been blind since I was 2. I am currently living in a foster home with people that don't treat me very well, which kind of sucks considering they all just make fun of me. I can't help it that I'm blind! I hate that I have to live here. I am 13 about to turn 14 soon. The good news is that someone else is coming to get me from this hell hold. I don't actually know if that's good or bad, cause I don't know the person. All I know is that it is a man named Charlie Swan.

He is supposed to come get me tomorrow thankfully. I think he is the only person I will be with. I really hope he's nice and not a complete jerk like these people. Who knows, maybe we'll end up being good friends or something. I wonder how old he is.

You may be wondering why I am not living with my parents. That's because they died 11 years ago. We were in a car wreck and they died instantly. I don't know why I didn't. It's a painful story to remember.

_We were on our way to the airport because it was summer and we wanted to go on a vacation. I was two. We were all sitting in the car while I was sitting in the back seat when the drunk driver smashed into the front of the car killing my parents instantly and I knew it. I would've cried, but I didn't have time considering the impact was so hard that my head hit the window face first. Before I was knocked out cold, I saw my own blood smeared on the now broken window._

_--_

_I woke up, but didn't know where I was. I couldn't see anything. There was a faint beeping sound in the background. I felt something soft like gauze, wrapped around my head and covering my eyes. I had a major pain in my head and suddenly remembered what happened. Then, I heard footsteps coming to where I was and my throbbing head ache soothed out a bit a minute later. They walked out of the room probably thinking I was still unconscious. I heard some talking outside of the room I was in. I'm pretty sure that I'm in the hospital now._

_"How is he? It's horrible that his parents were both killed by that car..." Said a female voice. A nurse?_

_"The boy isn't doing well actually. I think the impact of his face against the window was so strong that the glass shattered and sent some glass shards into his eyes. He is blind and always will be unless someone figures out how to do surgery for that. Which I doubt will happen." That was a male who I'm guessing is the doctor._

So, I'm blind _and_ have no parents_?_ How am I going to live like this? I can't. I will most certainly be the most miserable kid on earth.

_I started to panic and I heard someone coming towards me. Soon after, I drifted into a soundless sleep._

**OK, so that was just kinda like a flash back of how he got blind. Now we are going back to the present...**

The Next Day

EPOV

I had all my stuff packed and you may be wondering how I did it. It was easy. All I had to do was pick up everything in my room and put it in my bag. And I didn't have much stuff either so it didn't take long. I sat on my bed and waited for Charlie to get here, because I would much rather be in here than downstairs with the ding-bats.

A little while later, I heard a knock on the front door and a conversation. Someone started coming up the stairs. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. An unfamiliar voice said, "I'm Charlie. I'll take that for you and we can head down to my car." He gently took my bag from me and I slid my hand against the wall while finding the stair well. I got down without falling and didn't bother to say bye to my old foster family.

I was outside and Charlie held my arm while trying to help me to the car. It wasn't actually that hard, I just hate almost tripping over things when I don't get help. So I was grateful that he was so helpful. I could tell that we were going to be great friends.

We got to the car and I felt by my shoulder for the seat belt. I found it easily and buckled it. I could hear the driver's side door open and close then the _clink_sound of the seat belt. He started the car and headed to his house I presumed. Then he started to talk to me.

"So, Edward, I'm a lawyer. My house isn't a mansion, but it's a pretty good size. I already have a room set up for you. Well, actually, my daughter put it all together."

_He has a daughter? Greaaat. That's all I needed, another person to tease me._

I just nodded and he continued. "Her name is Isabella, but she prefers to be called Bella. We are the only people in the house and she gets pretty lonely there because I'm always gone on a case or something."

_TERRIFIC! (A little sarcasm there) _Then, something came to mind. _How old is this girl? _Just then, as if he read my mind, he said, "She's 13 going on 14 soon. Like you. And don't worry, I raised her right and she isn't some snooty patooty, stuck up girl. Actually, when we heard about you living at the Nickerson's house, we really wanted to save you. Those kids are all brats, along with their parents. That's another big reason why we're taking you in."

For the first time in minutes, I said, "Thank you so much for taking me away from that crappy place. They're not even nice to me at _all_." I had a feeling this would be _much_ better.

"No problem. All you'll get from us is caring hearts and _terrific_ food. Bella is a great cook and I don't know where she gets it."

Yeah, I would definitely like this place better.


	2. Meeting Bella

**Chapter 2 finally! I'm sorry if I go a little slow. But, hey! At least I put it up at all!! Take that and chew it! (sorry, I had a lot of soda today! hehe)**

**Disclaimer: Dang it!! I just found out that I don't own Twilight _or _Edward!**

After a while of silence, I heard gravel beneath the car. That probably meant that we were at Charlie's house now.

"Okay, we're here now. I'll take your stuff for you." He said as I heard him get out of the car.

I reached down to undo my seat belt and felt for the handle on the door. I found it soon enough and slowly opened it so that I didn't fall or something. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm and knew it was Charlie because of its size. I gripped his arm as he led me to the front door. He stopped me and said,

"Careful, there're stairs here and even Bella trips on them." He chuckled while we slowly made our way to the door. I heard him take out his keys and unlock the door. I'm guessing that the door pushes inside and you don't need to pull it.

I walked in with Charlie still close while I was holding his arm lightly. He guided me somewhere and we took a couple turns then he said, "We're in the kitchen. If you take a few steps forward there's a chair."

I carefully went forward and felt a chair so I sat down.

"I'll be back. I'm going upstairs for a second." He told me.

"Okay." I replied calmly.

"Bella! Edward's here! Can you come get his things please!?"

_Here it comes. The girl that I'm hoping is nice. Please please please don't be a dumb girl!_

Then, I heard something like someone coming down the stairs to my left and then someone going up the stairs. Probably Charlie.

It was then that I heard a beautiful voice say from in front of me, "Hey. You must be Edward Masen. I'm Bella, Charlie's kid."

"Yeah. He told me about you on the way here." I couldn't say much else because I was stunned with the sound of her voice.

"Great. I hope he wasn't mean about me. He probably wasn't though. My dad picks on me some times, but I don't really care. We pick on _each other_ really.Well, anyway I'll take your stuff and take you to your room."

I heard her pick up my bad and I didn't know if I should hold out my hand or something. But, not a second later, I felt a hand come into mine and I knew it wasn't Charlie's because this hand was smaller than his and it was very soft and warm.

I stood up while she started to help me to my room. Then, I heard a door opening and I kept walking a little ways.

"Well, this is your room and Charlie's is upstairs. But, the good thing about yours is that mine's right next to it. When you walk out of the door, its the first one on your left."

_I have a feeling that I'm gonna like having her so close by._

(A few hours later) EPOV

So far this place is pretty nice. Charlie hasn't left for anything yet. Over in Bella's room, its pretty quiet.

As for me, I'm just laying on my bed thinking. Bella took me on a mini tour of the house earlier. It isn't really a complicated structure. Its fairly easy to get around. I don't ever need to go upstairs because all that's up there is Charlie's room.

Interrupting my thoughts, I suddenly smelled something incredible.

_I recognize that scent. It smells like spaghetti. I haven't had that in forever! _

I made my way out of my room without falling and followed the smell of the food.

Well, I guess I scared Bella because she said, "Whoa! Hi Edward, you were so quiet that I didn't know you were there."

I smirked and said, "Hello Bella. Are you the one making that delicious smell?"

She laughed. "Well, I guess. I wouldn't say that its all that wonderful though. But, it wouldn't be Charlie making this. He can't make anything but cereal."

I sat down at the table, facing the sound of her voice.

Not to long after, she said, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get Charlie." Then, I heard her running up the stairs and calling,

"Dad! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay. Thanks Bells." They came back down and he said, "So, what are we having tonight?"

"Spaghetti." I blurted out. They were silent, probably stunned because Bella didn't tell me that. "I could tell be the smell of it." I shrugged.

"Oh. Well, Dad sit at the table and I'll bring you guys the food."

I heard a chair pull out from the other side of the table and I turned to face him.

"Is this house always quiet and peaceful?" I asked.

"I don't know actually because most of the time its just Bella."

"I can answer that." Bella said as her voice was coming closer to the table. I heard a clank of the plates being put on the table and she sat in the seat next to mine. "Sometimes it can be kinda quiet, but when Dad leaves, I like to crank up my stereo and slide across the kitchen floor on chocolate syrup!." She giggled. _Was this girl crazy?!_

"Isabella! You do what?!" Charlie yelled.

She started laughing and said, "Calm down dad. I don't really do that. I do turn up my stereo sometimes though."

"Oh." He quickly calmed down. Bella was just laughing so hard that She probably had tears running down her face.

I picked up the fork that I felt next to my plate and started eating. Within minutes, I had scarfed it all down.

I started to pick up my stuff when Bella said, "Edward, I'll get your dishes. Don't worry about them."

"Oh,...okay." I said softly. I walked back to my room and shut the door.

A while later, I wanted to know what time it was, so I got off my bed and went to the door.

I turned to where Bella said her door was and knocked. The door opened and I heard faint music in the background.

"Hi Edward. Did you need something?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you know what time it is?" I asked dumbly.

"9:34 pm. Actually, I was getting ready to go to bed. I would've gone and told you, but ya kinda got to me first."

I laughed. "Thanks. That's really all I needed." I said politely.

"No problem. I'll see you later then. Good night, Edward."

"Night, Bella."

She closed the door and I smiled hugely. I really will like this place.

I went into my bedroom and the lights were already off considering it doesn't make a difference to me if they're on or off.

I slipped off my shirt and found my bag of clothes. Eventually I found my sweat pants and just slept in those and my boxers. No shirt because I get hot easily.

I was soon in a dream filled sleep with no worries about an annoying foster family.

**Just in case you guys wanted to know, they will get together sometime in the story. I'm just not telling when. evil laugh**

**Yes, I do know that I'm completely random and dumb! Stop making fun of me! sniff**


	3. First Morning

**Ok. So yes I am finally adding to this story. Yay! No crap please. So far Seeing Heaven has gotten good reviews. ******

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning to a wonderful smell.

Before I got out of bed, I thought twice because in my foster home it was always cold. The Swan's house seemed to be warm though.

Still in my pajamas, I carefully and sleepily walked my way to the kitchen where the delightful scent was coming from. Hearing the sizzling of a griddle and soft voices, I stopped when I caught a bit of what they were talking about.

"Again Daddy? I hate that you have to leave so much."

"I know babe. So do I. But at least now you won't be alone…What? Don't you like Edward?" Charlie asked obviously seeing a reaction on her face.

There was a pause and a sigh then she replied. "Well, yes, but I don't know him really well yet. It just seems a bit awkward right now."

"Then here's your chance to talk. He's standing right there in the doorway." He didn't sound upset about that, but I heard Bella gasp and something metal crash on the floor.

"Nice move there, Bells. You have so much grace." Charlie said with much sarcasm. He chuckled again. "Pick up the spatula, Bells. Aint doin' ya any good down there." I couldn't help but laugh at the huff sound after that.

He spoke to me now. "Come on in and get some breakfast, Edward. Blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs."

So that was the delicious smell? This is gonna be great!

**As promised.**

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward made his way to the table slowly and I must admit I was jealous of his gracefullness. I even trip more than that and he's blind! I'm just supposed to be a klutz I guess.

I fixed him a plate and felt awkward because I didn't quite know what to do. "How do you like your eggs, Edward?"

His head slightly turned and he said, "Any way is fine for me, thanks."

I made scrambled eggs and didn't think anything of it until I thought about how he would make sure he got all of it. Woops.

"Um...Edward? Do you want me to cut this pancake for you, or can you do it yourself?" I still felt so weird about asking these things. I was glad that he was being so nice about this.

"Could you cut it for me please?"

"Yep." I buttered his pancake **(I couldn't stop laughing at that. I'm such a perv!) **,cut it, and poured syrup on it. After putting some bacon and scrambled eggs on the plate, I brought it to him letting him know that it was there. He turned toward the table and I handed him the fork.

"Thank you, Bella." I don't know why, but that one little thanks made me feel happy. Maybe it was the way he said it. I don't know. Edward's just so polite. I couldn't stop my smile and I was glad he didn't see it.

I sat next to him while my dad ate at the tall island in the middle of the kitchen. It was silent until my dad said, "So Edward, I just told Bella this and I feel horrible, but I'm gonna have to leave tomorrow for another case. You'll be with Bella. I know she'll help you. She's too nice not to."

Edward was silently eating his food and for a second I wondered if he was even listening, but then he answered, "I think I'll be okay with a little help from Bella."

"Okay. Well, I have to go pack for my trip. I'll see you kids in a bit."

He rinsed off his plate, put his silverware and cup in the sink, and walked up to his room.

I turned to Edward while I finished my breakfast. My dad always was a fast eater.

Looking at Edward's plate, I wondered how long he's been like this. It looked like it'd been a while since he was so good at getting the food off his plate. I went back to my own plate and finished up drinking my orange juice. That reminded me that I never asked Edward if he wanted something to drink.

As if he read my mind, he asked me in that small voice of his, if he could have some milk. I finished my pancake at that moment and said, "Uh, yeah sure." I stood and took my dishes to the sink and got his glass of milk.

I sat next to him again and handed him the glass. Before he took a sip he said thanks again and drank. Even though I was done, I was waiting for him to finish so that I could take his dishes. He had eaten all of his pancake but still had some egg. He looked frustrated about something and I felt bad for him.

"Could I help with anything?" His head came up at my voice and he looked like he wanted to say something.

Finally, he asked, "Do you think you could, um..." He had an awkward expresion on his face. "Help me finish my eggs?"

**EPOV**

I felt like such an idiot asking for help eating, but hey. I wanted to finish my food.

Surprisingly, she agreed and took my fork from me. I heard it scraping on the plate to get the eggs and I slightly opened my mouth while she fed me like a frickin baby. I shouldn't have asked. I felt stupid. She kept going though.

I was done in half a minute because there wasn't much left and she took my things to the sink I presumed.

She started talking once she was back. "Well, in a minute I have to start my school work. Um...you can join me if you want. I'll help you with it."

Awkward silence...

She was expecting an answer. "Yeah. I would actually love to do that. Thanks." Stop saying thanks so much! How many times have you said that in the last five minutes?

"Okay, well, I use the laptop my dad gave me for that. You can go to the living room and I'll be in there in a second." I just sat there instead of saying anything. "Oh right! Sorry, I forgot." She took my hand and carefully led me to the living room. "You can sit. There's a couch behind you I swear." I chuckled and sat down. The couch was actually very comfortable.

"Alright. I'll be right back." And with that, she went to get her laptop.

**This was just a filler. I'll try to write another chapter soon, I swear!! My computer crapped out on me and It might take a couple days, but I haven't written anything for this story in a while and I want to make up for it. So I'll really try to add to it. I don't have school tomorrow. Maybe I can do it then. I hope...**

**Review my loves! :)  
**


	4. The Last AN

**So…I know I haven't updated any of my stories in way too long and I just honestly can't find time to do it anymore. I still love my stories though and my friend knows that. Therefore, I'm giving her free rain to finish writing any one of them that she wants to. She has an account on FanFiction and her pen name is NoellaHenry. Noella's one of my best friends and knows what she's doing and where I wanted my stories to go, so they shouldn't have too much of a difference. Although, she probably won't begin to add onto one until she finishes her story first because she knows she won't be organized enough to write both stories at the same time. Also, just so that you guys trust her a little more with my stories, I've agreed to be her beta when she starts one up. So I'll fix it if she screws something up.**

**I'm sorry for the ungodly long delay (now hiatus). Hopefully, some of you can still hold out for it and if you don't, that's fine. I'm sure with Noella's writing, she'll get more fans for the stories.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and put it on alert. I really loved all the feedback I got from you guys. Go check out NoellaHenry's story, Come What May, if you want to. She told me what happens and trust me, its going to be an amazing story! Go to her account and she should have her side of what's going on with the story stuff.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for being…well…yeah, I was a bitch for that waiting thing. So sorry. =)**

**-NatallieRose**


End file.
